


the water beneath us.

by moonzspirit



Series: ZKDD 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, ZK Drabble December, Zutara, the kataang kiss never happened btw, zkdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonzspirit/pseuds/moonzspirit
Summary: “what if i become like him?”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZKDD 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	the water beneath us.

**Author's Note:**

> just a soft, very short zutara drabble because i love them :) also, big thank you to @/kynikos since he was my beta reader! he's amazing

Zuko headed towards the beach, the wind sending his hair everywhere, and the moonlight the lone source of light. Not that it mattered anyway, since he knew the place by heart, and since he just could manifest a flame at any time.

They had ended the war a couple days ago, and he just hadn’t been able to get himself to sleep since then. Everyone had decided to stay at Ember Island for a couple of days, before Zuko had to start working as the new Fire Lord, and before Katara and Sokka had to go back to the southern water tribe.

When he got to the shore, he was surprised to see Katara sitting there, on the border of the dock, playing with the water at her feet.

"Katara?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, losing concentration and making the water she was bending fall back into the ocean. Her head snapped in his direction.

"Zuko? For the love of Tui and La, what are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He shrugged, and sat beside her. "I could ask you the same thing, you know."

She stayed silent for a while. "Couldn't sleep," she murmured, looking at her feet.

The boy didn't say anything, he simply nodded and looked at the water beneath them.

They stayed in silence for a while, breathing the fresh air and looking at the ocean beneath them and the bright moon above them.

“I'm scared.” Zuko said suddenly.

Katara frowned and turned to him. “Scared of what?”

A tear rolled down his cheek. 

“What if I become just like my father?”

Her face softened “Oh, Zuko,” she said, and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her. “Look at me. You're a good person. And you’ve been through so much. You'll never, and I mean never, end up like him.” 

He saw her eyes tear up. She didn’t try to hide it, choosing instead to bring him close. They stayed like that for a long time, with her hands around his shoulders and his on her back.

Zuko had never felt more at peace.


End file.
